Tamura-San Ritual
The Tamura-San ritual is one of vengeance, and I warn you not to try it, if you value your sanity. To give some backstory, Tamura was a middle school student who, even though she was quiet and nice, was bullied. One day, Tamura’s bullies had told a classmate that she liked him, he reacted by calling her a weirdo and telling her that he would never be with her. Tamura was so hurt she ran home after that, telling her parents she didn’t want to go back. They didn’t listen and told her that she needed to ignore the bullies and move on. Tamura tried this, but the teasing got worse until, eventually, Tamura wasn’t in class. No one really noticed until a few periods later when the star of the English class hadn’t arrived, the teacher asked if anyone had seen her and most students said they had that morning. A few girls volunteered to look for her and the teacher had let them, they soon found Tamura hanging in the bathroom stall, with her suicide note pinned to her chest. “You have everything, so why did you hurt someone who had nothing,” it read. Many people did not understand it, but her bullies did. They thought that if no one knew who caused it, they would be fine. That proved not to be true when their bodies were found. Tamura-San will exact vengeance on anyone who hurts someone, she is just and fair, she will give them what they deserve and, if it comes to that, what you deserve. Disclaimer: Do not attempt the 'Tamura-San Ritual' if you are in a great social standing or have committed offenses of the same nature and/or status as the person you wish to curse. I DO NOT TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR THE ACTIONS YOU TAKE TO PERFORM THIS RITUAL OR RESULTS THIS RITUAL GIVES YOU, THE CHOICE TO DO THIS IS COMPLETELY UP TO YOU. Persons * At least three participants. * One assistant. The assistant can not participate in the ritual. Location You must do this in a school bathroom with three or more stalls, girls bathroom only. For best results do this after school when not many people are around and most lights are off. Supplies * A small pair of bland women's shoes, shoes like toms will work as long as they are white or beige, but the best choice is a pair of white loafers. * At least three candles. * A large amount of alcohol based hand sanitizer. * Red spider lilies. * At least three long lighters or matches. * Salt. * A small bowl for each member. Steps # Place the shoes in the middle of the restroom, facing the opposite direction of the stalls. Do not face them toward you. # Pour hand sanitizer into each of the candles three quarters of the way to the wick. Note: This can be a fire hazard. # All participants will place their candle filled with hand sanitizer onto a toilet seat in their own stall, one person per stall. # Everyone will light their candle in their stall simultaneously, only light the wick, not the alcohol. If you do hit light the alcohol first instead of the wick or cannot get the candle to light, snuff out the flame and leave the restroom. # The assistant will now come in and flick off the lights. # All fires should be burning blue, if one is not, that person is likely to not be visited. These are fox fire mimics, they will lead Tamura-San to the stall. # Walk backwards out of your stall while chanting, "Tamura-San, Tamura-san, Ta-Mu-Ra-San." and close the stall door. Stop about when you are one foot away from the stall and surround yourself with a circle of salt. Do not turn around, do not look at the other participants. # Continue chanting until you hear either rope stressing or small thumps. One of the stalls is now inhabited by the spirit of Tamura-San. If multiple participants hear thumping or rope stretching, end the ritual immediately, this means there is more spirits here. Call the assistant back in so he/she can turn on the lights, wait a few moments until the sounds dissipate, then you may exit your circle. # If nothing went wrong, one member should be able to hear the rope or thumps from their stall. Be completely sure that it is your stall, do not exit your salt circle early. # Once you are sure, the member who has Tamura-San in their stall shall tell her, "Tamura-San, (victim's name) has wronged me. Please exact vengeance on my behalf." The member who has made contact will then place their red spider lilies into their bowl and slide them under the stall. They will then say, "I give these to you as a gift, Tamura-San, may you find peace in your next life." Do not curse someone who doesn't deserve it, Tamura-San may come back to punish you. Curse someone only if you think they would deserve something as great as death. # Once the sound of rope and the thumps have stopped, you may call in the assistant to turn on the lights. Do not pick up anything but the salt, the shoes must stay where they are, do not attempt to retrieve the flowers either. # You are now finished with the ritual, Tamura-San should exact vengeance soon. Vengeance can range from a small accident to death. The person who made contact may not return to that restroom for the rest of the semester. ''' Warnings * '''Do not ever turn around or attempt to see the other participants during the ritual. * Do not talk to each other during the ritual, with the exception of calling the assistant in, the only person permitted to speak is the one who makes contact. * Do not attempt to remove anything from the ritual. * If you have any psychic abilities, I strongly suggest not doing this, you may get sick and jeopardize your group's safety. * Do not attempt to open the stall doors after closing them, if they open on their own, you should be fine. Category:Ritual Category:Ghosts